FullCircle
by Compelled
Summary: Everyone's story connects and crosses to make one. Thier Life and Death. And Living Dead. FinalFantasy/KingdomHearts Zombie Story many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It was all normal. Until that Mako plant fucking exploded.

* * *

The day was like any other, for everyone.

Yuffie was filtching Cid's cigarettes and replacing them with miniture Astrology scrolls.

Vincent and Cloud sat in unpetrubed silence with each other in Seventh Heaven as Tifa bustled around, sending coffee and shot glass of scotch and vodka to a table of oh-so familiar turks.

Aforementioned Turks sat poking fun at Tseng, Reno slipping his shots into Rufus' coffee when the man's gaze would turn toward Rude as he spoke. Elena giggled, but smacked the redhead's hand anyway.

Axel flicked his clove ashes at a certian's blonde's feet, getting punched in the throat for his efforts.

Sora grinned till it hurt as the bubbly, dirty blonde drug his choking friend away from him and his cousin.

Roxas rolled appathetic eyes and tried to ignore Marluxia and Larxene's sneering, horrifing comments from behind him.

A group of kids with books sat talking, poking pens at each other's notebooks, studing hard. Alternativly, a group of jocks sat, smoking pot and catcalling. Except for one, watching the nerds.

Just another, boring day.

* * *

The screaming was everywhere, surrounding Riku as people in flames ran from the wreckage, and sobbing leaked from buildings. The explosion shook the windows of cars, and made Riku slip in his footing as he ran toward the flaming, decimated building.

"Riku, no!" The young man shook the hands from his shoulders, jerking away from the screaming woman. He had to get to his brothers, his father. His everything was trapped inside, or somewhere near, that exploding, flaming wreckage.

"Riku, please, I can't find Zack!" That statement shook RIku from his blind, raging stupor. Aerith...

"Get the babies out of here, Aerith. The smoke could-" He screamed over the roaring noise, but another booming explosion cut of his words. Windows of the cars around them shook and shattered, and Riku turned and ran at Aerith to wrap his arms around her. He shielded his face as small chunks of debris flew toward him and ashes lodged in his hair.

"I need help Riku! You do too!" The ground trembled as Aerith whispered his ear, and Riku closed his eyes.

"Let's go!" He pulled away from her and slung an arm over his waist, leading her quickly and carefully through the streets.

* * *

Roxas weaved and bobbed through the crowd of students trying to get out of thier classroom and either to the front door or office. Teachers tried to hold everyone off, telling them to go back to class. But the screaming coming from outside the double doors was saying otherwise, and louder.

He jumped as a body appeared next to his, arm linked with the one not shoving people out of the way. Pence smiled grimly, turning Roxas down a hallway on thier left.

"Oh my god! The mako plant blew up!" At that scream the two friends turned to each other with wide, frightened eyes. The hallways exploded then, everyone running out of thier classrooms and shoving past each other.

"The girls are at Hayner's locker! Meet me there!" Pence shouted toward where Roxas last stood, moving away slightly with the swell of kids. Roxas nodded and continued his steady push through the crowds.

A small, petite hand, connected to a small blonde that always liked Roxas, shot out and grabbed his arm.

"I heard the explosions may travel. We hafta leave, what are you doing?" Roxas pulled his hand away, shaking his head. The girl barely looked offended though, and continued on her way.

Roxas spotted Pence waiting by a locker when the crowd cleared, and Roxas jogged his way over, continuing past his friend when the brunette nodded. A small group of kids stood by a familiar locker, and Roxas ran straight at a spiky brunette.

"Sora!" His cousin turned and hugged him tight, blinking off sadness. Roxas spotted his friends, and Kairi, standing behind them.

"We need to find someplace to group together, find out what's going on." Olette wrapped her arms around Hayner's, glancing around the friends.

"Seventh Heaven?" Kairi spoke up, glancing at Roxas for confimation. "Definatly, let's go there, now." The blonde nodded, helping Kairi up from the floor. His not-quite-kinda-sorta-more-or-less Aunt's bar was always a good meeting place. He figured most people he knew would head there.

"I need to go home, though. Check on my grandparents." Olette clung tighter to Hayner, and Pence looked away.

"Both my parents work at the Plant. I think I'm gonna go with Hayner and Olette, then we'll head to Tifa's." Pence clapped a hand on Roxas shoulder, and they all split ways.

* * *

"I'm fucking scared, Axel." The sobbed words huffed onto his neck made Axel scared, too.

He clutched his best friend closer to his chest, covering Demyx's back with his hoodie to protect him from burns. They were crotched behind an overturned truck's bed, explosions sounding off from all around, those bloodcurdling screams bledding with Demyx's sobs. The redhead blinked back tears, himself, when he pictured Demyx out here by himself, or worse, up in flames.

"It'll be okay, Demyx. Think of beautiful music and twirling ballerinas. It'll all be over soon, I promise." Axel felt the heat agiasnt his back and pulled Demyx further onto his lap and curled around him. Demyx seemed content with these words and left a lingering kiss on Axel's cheek.

Neither knew how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Sora sat holding hands with Kairi at one of Seventh Heaven's tables, Tifa bustling around and making her drink tea and rubbing her shoulders. The girl's sobs had calmed slightly, but Roxas knew it was only a matter of time before they started again. Kairi's father, Genesis, was a manager at the Mako plant.

Roxas cast a glance over his shoulder at Cloud, but the man was still speaking in hushed tones with Vincent, his deep voice sending a calming tremor through the bar, despite the fact no one could hear his words but Cloud. The blonde was tapping his fingers impatiently on the top of his closed cell phone. Roxas assumed he was waiting for a call from the Turks; they had seen them running from the building as they ran toward it.

The bell above the door tinkled as it opened, and everyone whipped around to stare at it. A teenager probably a bit older then him walked in, supporting a pretty brunette with a bulging stomach.

"Aerith!" Tifa ran by her side, pulling the woman to her. Aerith sobbed into her neck.

"Oh, Tifa, it's so awful. There's fire everywhere, and everyone was screaming. There's no way any one survived." Tifa gasped, and Kairi gagged thickly, running off toward the bathroom.

Cloud stood from his chair with a scrape, Vincent at his side, and gestured to the boy. He waked over quickly and briskly, stepping close next to the two and whispering with a solemn expression. Cloud's jaw was tense, and he kept his gaze locked on Vincent, judging his mentor's reactions. The tall man's Gauntlet fingertips were twitching, his back shuddering subtly with rage.

Roxas turned his head back around and saw Sora turned toward the men too. Both boys' eyes reflected the same determination, and Sora squeezed Roxas' hand once before running toward the bathroom to check on Kairi. Roxas jumped over the bar and grabbed a bottle of water for Aerith.

If no one else was going to be strong and sane, they were.

***

Demyx stretched with a groan, cracking his spine and crawling quietly off Axel's legs. He glanced around the smoldering wreckage, shaking his head and turning back toward Axel. The boy was perfectly still, face smeared with soot and neck lolled to one side.

"Axel!" Demyx lurched forward awkwardly and grabbed the boy's face in hi hands, shaking slightly.

"Dem?" Axel's eyes blinked open and were immediately drawn into the light blue orbs above him. They blinked wetly, and Axel quickly drew the other boy to his chest.

"I'm okay, Demyx! I'm okay… Demyx…" He voice quickly dropped down to a whisper, and the blonde tensed.

Axel pointed a shaky hand to a spot barely visible through the cracked, dirty windows of the truck. A blackened body crawled shakily from the wreckage, another following after it. Blood flowed in crisp streams down flaking skin, and the two bodies stood brokenly, one dragging a broken leg, toward a woman with a large head wound. They bent down together, pulling her stomach upwards and leaning their faces toward it. There was a loud crunch, followed by the disgusting, gut-churning noise of ripping flesh.

Demyx watched his friend's pupils dilate and his throat quake with a knot. He reached a long, thin finger up and rubbed at the spot behind Axel's ear, above his jaw.

"We need to go, Axel, right now." He leaned forward and whispered quietly into the redhead's ear, taking his hand and moving to a crouch. Axel moved to get up, stopping with a pained gasp.

"My legs are asleep! They're completely numb!"

"Fuck!" Demyx stood and grabbed Axel's hands, pulling the boy toward him. He took a step back, and Axel followed weakly, ankles quaking and legs rubbery.

"There… we go…, one step… at… a… time." Demyx's musical voice floated quietly through the other boy's ears, calming his raging panic. The stumbled along a block or so, before Axel's legs began to straighten, the tingling to the point of pain.

"Demyx! We need to run, right fucking now." The blond turned his head, watching as more… whatever-they-were's walked toward them. He grabbed Axel's hand, yanking him along into a sprint before they could get any closer.

***

"Tseng, somethin' ain't right here. Ain't right at all, yo." Reno shifted uneasily on his feet, finger's tapping against his legs.

"What's not right, exactly, Reno? The fact that there's was a meltdown with no explainable reason? The fact that no one escaped alive? The fact that hundreds of people just died and we have no idea why?" Tseng sneered, not looking at the other Turk. He scanned the horizon for any Mako or building fires they should avoid as they walked.

Elena sniffled lightly, rubbing a hand over her face and exhaling roughly. Rude placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, muttering to herself. The large man shrugged, adjusting his glasses gently.

"'xactly, Boss Man. Where are these 'hundreds of bodies'? I ain't seen a single dead person the whole time we've been walkin', have you? Fires, broken windows, even blood, yo. But not a single fuckin' body. And last time I checked Mako didn' cause bodies to disappear into thin air."

Tseng halted in his tracks and turned to look at the redhead, staring intently at his face. Reno threw his head back and groaned, throwing his arms out to the side.

"You mean you didn' even notice? Why the fuck are you the boss, again?"

"The bodies could just be in the buildings…"

"The report said a bunch a people were runnin' 'round in the street, all on fire and shit. And we ain't seen a single body, severed limb, nothin'."

"There are a lot of bloodstains on the ground, too." Rude toed a large darkened spot, frowning.

"Wait- wait, listen, down there." Elena pointed a slim finger toward the lower levels of a parking garage, and they turned and squinted into the darkness. Loud slapping footsteps echoed on the concrete, and the Turks immediately separated and started inching toward the noise, guns drawn.

Two teenage boys came running from the tunnels, holding hands, the blonde jerking his head backwards every time the redhead stumbled. His knees wobbled slightly with every couple of long-legged steps, but this only seemed to make him run faster. Their hands would part as they had to jump overturned trash cans or dart around cars, but would always stay reaching toward each other, fingertips brushing.

"Reno?" Rude eyes slid toward him from under his sunglasses, and Reno craned to the left to a good look at the boys.

"Don't shoot, yo?" He jokingly called down his little brother, and the boys' eyes darted up to him. Axel darted up to look at him, look of terror fleeting his face for a short moment as he opened his mouth to respond.

A loud shriek ripped from behind them, drawing the Turks attention that way. The blonde boys shoulders twitched from what seemed liked wracking sobs, and Axel reached out and grabbed him firmly around the wrist. They turned a bit to follow the upward slant of hill, and Elena's grip on her gun shifted.

"Shoot, Reno! Shoot!" Tseng responded to the strained, afraid shout by sliding quickly over the hood of the car he was crouched behind and running down a few feet closer to the boys, flicking off the safety and keeping the gun aimed directly at the source of the scream.

He watched the boys run past out of the corner of his eyes, feeling the fear radiating off them. The blonde brushed past him and whispered one last panicked word.

"Run."

* * *

Ahahaha, here enters the cheesy Sci-Fi Zombie plot.

Mako causes zombie attacks not mpreg, sillies.

…

(though I support both ;D )


End file.
